peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Winx Mermaids/Rescuing Double D's Group, Arren, and Therru
(At the eastern part of Neverland, unaware of what happened with their other friends, Kanta and Elise's groups, Webby, Tiff, Koharu, Yuki, and the female Mobians watched from up a rocky cliff side and saw eight mermaids enjoying themselves below. The first mermaid is a teenage girl with knee-length red orange hair — with violet streaks — that is tied in a high ponytail, blue eyes, and wearing a sky blue tiara-like hair scrunchie, pink nail polish on her fingers, a sky blue clamshell-themed bikini bra, dark pink lipstick, and a sky blue fish tail. She is Bloom, the leader of the Winx Club. The second mermaid is a teenage girl with knee-length blonde hair — with dark pink streaks — that is tied in a high ponytail, brown eyes, and wearing a neon purple flower on the left side of her head, gold yellow nail polish on her fingers, an orange clamshell-themed bikini bra, dark pink lipstick, and an orange fish tail. She is Stella, Bloom’s friend and a fashion connoisseur of the Winx Club. The third mermaid has knee-length dark blue hair — with indigo streaks — that is tied in pigtails, navy blue eyes, and wearing a sky blue beaded hair scrunchie, red nail polish on her fingers, a fuchsia flower on the right side of her head, a light red clamshell-themed bikini bra, dark pink lipstick, and a red fish tail. She is Musa, Bloom and Stella’s friend, a tomboy of the Winx Club. The fourth mermaid has has Latino skin, knee-length light brown hair — with fuchsia streaks — that is let down, green eyes, and is wearing two flowers — one indigo and one fuchsia — on the left side of her head, light green nail polish on her fingers, an flower on her right wrist, a lime green clamshell-themed bikini bra, an indigo flower on her right wrist, lime green nail polish on her fingers, dark pink lipstick, and a fuchsia fish tail. She is Flora, Bloom, Stella, and Musa’s friend and mother figure of the Winx Club. The fifth mermaid has shoulder-length pink hair — with purple streaks — that is flowing free, aqua green eyes, and wearing a tiny green data symbol-shaped hairclip, dark pink nail polish on her fingers, a purple clamshell-themed bikini bra, dark pink lipstick, and an aqua green fish tail. She is Tecna, Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Flora’s friend, brains of the Winx Club. The sixth mermaid has black skin, dark brown knee-length wavy hair — with purple streaks — that is tied in a high ponytail, dark aqua blue eyes, is wearing an ocean blue hair scrunchie, pink nail polish on her fingers, an aquamarine clamshell-themed bikini bra, dark pink lipstick, and a purple fish tail. She is Aisha, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, and Tecna’s friend and active member of the Winx Club. The seventh mermaid has hip-length magenta hair — with light purple streaks — that is let down, purple eyes, and is wearing pink nail polish on her fingers, a fuchsia clamshell-themed bikini bra, dark pink lipstick, and a lime green fish tail. She is Roxy, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Aisha‘s friend, strong-willed member of the Winx Club. And the last mermaid is a teenage girl with slightly tanned skin, short golden blonde beehive-styled hair with pink streaks, amber eyes, and is wearing pink nail polish on her fingers, a pink clamshell-themed bikini bra, pink lipstick, and a gold yellow fish tail. She is Shyla, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, and Roxy's friend, and the new member of the Winx Club. As they watched the mermaids enjoying themselves, Elise's group, Webby, Yuki, and the female Mobians watched in awe) Elise: Just imagine. Morgana: Real live mermaids. Satsuki: So wonderful. Yi: Not too shabby for them. Koharu: I'm glad you would say that. Kanta: Would you like to meet them? Darkwing: Yeah, you wanna? London girls: We love to, guys. (Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, Kirby, Koharu, and Tiff then went ahead to meet the mermaids first. As Kanta attracted the mermaids’ attention with his ocarina, the mermaids noticed and got excited) Bloom: It’s Kanta's group, Koharu, and Tiff! Mermaids: Hello, Kanta, guys! (Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, Kirby, Koharu, and Tiff arrived and sat next to them) Kanta: Hi, girls. Darkwing: What’s up? Launchpad: How are you doing? Tiff and Koharu: Long time, no see. Stella: We’re so glad to see you. Roxy: Why did you stay away so long? Didn’t you miss me? Shyla: Tell us one of your adventures. Musa: Something exciting and cool. Kanta: Wanna hear about the time Darkwing and I cut off Ruber’s hand in order to save Gosalyn and Launchpad and then threw the hand to No-Face, who also bit Negaduck and Petey and nearly ate Popple? Tecna: I always liked that one. Stella: Me too. Launchpad: (To the mermaids) Well, what can I say? It’s always your favorite. Tiff: (To Kanta) Well, Kanta. Koharu: (To Kanta) Go ahead and tell the story. (During the conversation, Elise's group, Webby, Tiff, Koharu, Yuki, and the female Mobians carefully climbed down the cliff side and went on a huge rock, with Satsuki carrying Yuki. Kanta starts telling the story) Kanta: Well, there I was with my friends on Marooner’s Rock, surrounded by forty, or fifty pirates.... Satsuki: (Calling out) Oh, Kanta, guys! (The mermaids suddenly noticed Elise's group, Webby, Tiff, Koharu, Yuki, and the female Mobians upon hearing Satsuki and became curious) Flora: (Curiously) Who are they? (Kanta got confused at first) Ness: What? (Realizes) Oh, them? That’s Elise Oriana III, Satsuki Kusakabe, Morgana Macawber, and Yi. And the others with them are Yuki, Webbigail Vanderquack, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, and Blaze the Cat. Webby: Everyone calls me Webby. (The mermaids became excited) Musa: They got girlfriends! (They swam up to Ventus, Elise's groups, Webby, Tiff, Koharu, Yuki, and the female Mobians in eagerness) Shyla: Yep. I knew it. The two younger girls have great beauty, nice eyes, and a strong will. Roxy: They should make a great couple. Kanta and Darkwing: (Confused) Really? Aisha. If we want to see romance, we gotta set the mood. (The mermaids pulled out their instruments. On Bloom’s description of each instrument, they began playing music) Bloom: Percussion. Strings. Winds. And finally, words. (She begins singing) Bloom: There you see them Sitting there across the way They don’t got a lot to say But there’s something about them And you don’t know why But you’re dying to try You ought to kiss the girls (The other mermaids join Bloom in the singing) Mermaids: Yes, you want them Look at them you know you do It’s possible they want you too There is one way to ask them It don’t take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girls (Stella turned to Launchpad, Elise, Yi, Webby, Tiff, Koharu, and the female Mobians for support) Stella: Sing with us now. (Launchpad, Elise, Yi, Webby, Tiff, Koharu, Yuki, and the female Mobians, realizing what’s going on, sang along too while Yuki silently encouraged Kanta and Darkwing) Launchpad and girls except Satsuki and Morgana: Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my Look at the boys, too shy They ain’t gonna kiss the girls Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain’t that sad Ain’t it a shame Musa: Too bad You’re gonna miss the girls (Realizing they’re right, Kanta and Darkwing turned to Satsuki and Morgana respectively) Kanta: Care to dance, Satsuki? Darkwing: May I have this dance, Morgana? (Satsuki and Morgana smiled and blushed a little. But regardless, they nodded a yes, took Kanta and Darkwing’s hands respectively, and started to float over the surface of the water and slowly dance) Satsuki: You two are great dancers. Kanta: Thank you. Learned how from our fairy friends. Darkwing: That’s part of class. Morgana: That’s beautiful. Satsuki: Impressive, guys. (They resume dancing as Launchpad, Elise, Yi, Webby, Tiff, Koharu, Yuki, the female Mobians, and mermaids resume singing) Launchpad and girls except Satsuki and Morgana: Now’s your moment Floating in a blue lagoon Boys, you better do it soon No time will be better They don’t say a word And they won’t say a word Until you kiss the girls Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don’t be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girls La-la Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don’t stop now Don’t try to hide it how You gotta kiss the girls La-la Float along Listen to the song The song says kiss the girls Sha-la-la-la-la-la Music play Do what the music say You gotta kiss the girls (Kanta and Satsuki and Darkwing and Morgana slowly start to lean forward to kiss as everyone got excited) Launchpad and girls except Satsuki and Morgana: You’ve got to Kiss the girls Why don’t you Kiss the girls You gotta Kiss the girls Go on and Kiss the girls (As the song ended, Kanta and Darkwing suddenly heard something from afar and they shushed and stopped everyone) Kanta and Darkwing: (Whispering) Quiet, everyone! (The others got confused) Stella: (Whispering) What’s wrong, guys? (After dropping Satsuki and Morgana off on a rock, Kanta and Darkwing flew over to another rock with a rock wall with a hole with Launchpad and Kirby joining them and peeked through to see some rowboats rowing a pirate crew and some familiar prisoners across the water) Kanta: (Whispering) Yep, it’s Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple, alright. Mermaids: (Whispering in shock) Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple?! Flora: (Whispering) What’re they doing here? Darkwing: (Whispering) Don’t know yet. (Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, and Kirby ushered the others to come over to where they are) Kanta: (Whispering) Quickly! Darkwing and Launchpad: (Whispering) They’re gonna pass by! Kirby: (Whispering in agreement) Poyo! (The London group with them flew over to them and peeked too while the mermaids swam over to them. There they saw the rowboats carrying Ruber, Negaduck, Popple, their crew, and a group of familiar captives who are tied up. Kanta and his friends were shocked) Kanta: (Whispering) They’ve captured our friends and Arren and Therru! Morgana: (Whispering) How cruel of them! (Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, and Kirby took a closer look through the hole and saw where they’re heading to) Kanta: (Whispering) Looks like they’re heading for the Black Castle. Tecna: (Whispering) My guess is that they’re gonna leave her there to drown. (Kanta turned to the mermaids in determination) Kanta: (Whispering to the mermaids) Girls, go and get No-Face to help us in a Plan B moment. Aisha: (Whispering) Are you sure? Kanta: (Whispering with a nod) Yes. Flora: (Whispering) But what about you guys? Darkwing: (Whispering) We’re gonna go and save Therru, Arren, and our friends, especially Gosalyn. Launchpad: (Whispering in agreement) In the meantime. (Understanding, the mermaids nod in agreement and swam away to get No-Face. Kanta and Darkwing then turned to the others) Kanta: (Whispering) Come on! Darkwing: (Whispering) Let’s go see what they’re up to. Kirby: (Whispering in agreement) Poyo! (The group nods in agreement and they flew silently to the direction of the Black Castle to see what’s going on. In the Black Castle, the pirates arrived with their captives, who are both angry and concerned combined) Gosalyn: What're you planning on doing to us? Ruber: Like all surprise attacks, it must be done the right way. Negaduck: Now, last chance; Where is Kanta Ogaki's hideout? (The captives glared defiantly, despite being a little scared, refusing to talk. Getting the glares, the pirates smirked evilly and Ruber and Negaduck nods at them, then turned to the captives) Negaduck: Very well. You dug that hole. Ruber: Put them on the tide rock. Popple: Are ya sure drowning them will lure...? (The pirates glared at Popple, making him change his question) Popple: Our victory here? Megavolt: Especially since it's a trap? (Rocksteady bonks Megavolt on the head. Later on top of the rock, the captives are then untied by the mates while the pirates cut down some skeletal corpses off the chained shackles dangling above the water, which is low for now. After shackling the captives' wrists, the mates asked the captives) Brer Fox: Any last words? Drake: Beg for your lives. (Then he begins to flirt with the female captives, much to their annoyance) Drake: Or do you want to beg to me for survival? (Shredder yanks him away in annoyance) Shredder: (To Drake) Enough, Casanova! (To the captives) Just beg now. (Gosalyn and Double D answered bravely) Gosalyn: (To the pirates) You barbaric pirates. Double D: (To the pirates) My friends, family, and I are warriors. Gosalyn and Double D: (To the pirates) And brave warriors like us do not beg. (To the group) Right? Arren: Couldn't agree more. Therru: Indeed. (A short pause, then....) Charmy: (Begging) Please! Please! Please don't kill us! (Then the sissy captives, and even Double D, ends up begging as well, much to the serious captives and Arren and Therru's annoyance. Then a moment afterwards, they were gagged and then hung by the shackles in the water, about to be left to drown. Watching this with satisfaction, Ruber and Negaduck kept watch for Kanta's group) Negaduck: (Whispering) Come on, brats. Ruber: (Whispering) Come fly to the rescue so we may shoot you. (Outside on the other side of the Black Castle on a cliffside, Kanta's group landed there and after Darkwing and Kanta pulled extra swords out, they handed them to Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi) Kanta: Can you fight with these? Darkwing: I hope you can. Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi: Thankfully, yes. Elise: They've been play-dueling since we were little. (Elise then accepted another sword from Launchpad) Elise: Want a practice? (They nod. Then after a little quick duel training with Elise's group, they were ready to go to the rescue once Morgana cleverly knocked Darkwing's sword out of his hands onto the ground, impressing him) Darkwing: Touche. Morgana: Thank you. (After picking his sword up again, Darkwing, along with Kanta and Launchpad got ready to go on ahead) Kanta: On our signal, lure Ruber and Negaduck out with the biggest scream ever. Satsuki: Biggest scream? Elise: Louder like a banshee? Kanta: Yep. Darkwing: Now wait here with Kirby and hide. Launchpad: And after you scream, take shelter inside. Group: Got it. (The group then got ready for the signal. Then as soon as Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad hid themselves on one of a giant dragon statue's clawed hands, which is inside the Black Castle above the tide pool chamber where the pirates and captives are, Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad made their silent crow signal. Getting it upon seeing it, the girls accompanying Kanta let out a loud bloodcurdling scream, louder than a banshee, successfully getting Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple's attention) Ruber: (To the pirates) Wait here. Negaduck: (To the pirates) Watch the prisoners. Popple: (To the pirates) And don't move from this here spot, see? (The three left to investigate. Outside, the London group quickly took shelter quietly inside the Black Castle and successfully eluded getting caught by Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple, who are silently investigating. After the group watched the captain, admiral, and assistant captain look around, they successfully went deeper into the castle without getting spotted. In the tide pool chamber, the pirates waited around patiently when they heard Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple call out to them) Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple: (Voice-over) Our crew? Puppetmon: Yes, Captain? (Above the chamber, unknown to the pirates, Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad are the ones imitating Popple, Negaduck, and Ruber respectively, fooling the pirates) Launchpad: (Imitating Ruber) We decided to cancel our trap. Darkwing: (Imitating Negaduck) So set the prisoners free. Kanta: (Imitating Popple) Toute suite! And no excuses! (The serious crew members got suspicious that they stopped the Fearsome Four from walking towards the captives, who are almost submerged in water) Krang: Hold on a minute. Meowth: Why would ya suddenly change your mind? Zedd: Don't you have your trap plan mapped out? Jessie: You got my idea to maroon them. Launchpad: (Imitating Ruber, annoyed and angrily) Set them free, or I'll plunge my hook in you! Darkwing: (Imitating Negaduck, annoyed and angrily) Or better yet, feed you to Petey! Kanta: (Imitating Popple, annoyed and angrily) Boo! Boo, I say! (Hesitant at first upon hearing the threats, the pirates gave in) Pirate: Aye aye, sirs! Bushroot: They never threaten us that much. (Then with that, the pirates unshackled the former captives and as soon as they're freed, they yanked the gags off of themselves) Bebop: (Throwing the Totoro doll to Mei) And take your raccoon with ya! Rocksteady: Yeah! Krang: Technically, that's some strange creature, not a raccoon. Bebop and Rocksteady: (Shrugs) Whatever. (After Mei grabbed her Totoro doll, she and the freed former captives quickly swam away deeper into the castle. Once they climbed out of the water, they spot the London group secretly meeting up with them. Immediately realizing, they turned to where the London group gestured to where Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad are hiding and they saw Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad, still hidden, giving a thumb's up to them. Getting it with impressed looks, the rescued group nods a "Thank you" and hid themselves to get ready to wait for their next cue to fight the pirates off-guard under Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad's silent gesture, indicating a signal upon spotting Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple returning to the crew. As soon as they hid themselves to get ready, Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple called out to the pirates) Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple: Our crew! Crew: Yes? Negaduck: Any sign of them? Crew: No, Admiral. Dimentio: Not a peep like a bird. Bleck: Did you find the source of the piercing scream? Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple: No we didn't. Popple: Probably just a bird's screech. Ruber: Which kind of sounds like a scream. (The three then noticed the former captives are gone) Ruber: Where are the captives? Quackerjack: Meh, we let them go like you asked. (Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple got calmly surprised upon hearing what Quackerjack said) Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple You what? Puppetmon: Don't you remember? Liquidator: We let them go like you ordered. (Then the three walked over to them with seemingly calm smug smiles while they chuckled lightly a bit. Then they arrived to the crew) Ruber: You, let, them, go...? Quackerjack: Yep! (Pulls his Mr. Banana Brain doll out) Ask Mr. Banana Brain. (In high-pitched voice) You told us to release them, gem. Bebop: Yeah, you called out to us to let them go immediately. (Snorts) Remember? Rocksteady: Ooh, yeah. We heard you say these exact words loud and clear; Set them free. Krang: And that you're cancelling the trap for Kanta Ogaki and his friends. Shredder: Especially regarding finding their hideout. (A short pause, then Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple chuckled a bit, as if they thought it was funny. But then....) Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple: (Angrily while Negaduck pulls his laser gun out) IDIOTS!! (Negaduck fired his laser gun at the ceiling, blasting a stalactite and making it fall into the water, splashing the crew, except Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple) Megavolt: Really? (Suddenly, on cue by Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad, the group got ready to ambush the pirates by letting Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad call out to them in Popple, Negaduck, and Ruber's respective voices) Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad: (Imitating Popple, Negaduck, and Ruber) Hey, guys! (The bumbling crew members panicked and screamed a bit while the serious crew members looked around in surprise and suspicion) Ruber: Who are you? Negaduck: Show yourselves! Popple: So we can pummel ya! (Taking advantage of this, Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad began messing with them) Launchpad: (Imitating Ruber) I am Captain Ruber, captain of the crew. Darkwing: (Imitating Negaduck) Along with Admiral Negaduck! Kanta: (Imitating Popple) And Assistant Captain Popple, see?! (The pirates got surprised and then suspicious) Negaduck: If you're Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple.... Ruber: Then what are we? Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad: (Imitating Popple, Negaduck, and Ruber) You are a Redfish, Negafish, and Big Mouth! (The hidden heroes snickered quietly along with Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad. Unfortunately, the pirates overheard the quiet snickering and after calmly realizing, they smirked evilly, realizing what's going on. Then while the pirates prepared to fight, Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple approached Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad's hiding spot secretly as they asked away with evil smirks) Ruber: Okay, Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple.... Negaduck: Answer these questions. Popple: Do you have different names? (Luckily for the heroes, they see what the pirates are up to, and got ready. Then Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad, aware of Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple going to sneak attack them, played along) Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad: (Imitating Popple, Negaduck, and Ruber) Yes. Popple: Vegetables? Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad: (Imitating Popple, Negaduck, and Ruber) No. Negaduck: Minerals? Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad: (Imitating Popple, Negaduck, and Ruber) No. Ruber: Animals? Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad: (Imitating Popple, Negaduck, and Ruber) Yes. Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple: Adults? Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad: (Imitating Popple, Negaduck, and Ruber) Partially. Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple: Children? Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad: (Imitating Popple, Negaduck, and Ruber) Partially. Ruber: Ordinary children? Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad: (Imitating Popple, Negaduck, and Ruber) No. Popple: Wonderful children? Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad: (Imitating Popple, Negaduck, and Ruber) Yes. Kanta: (Imitating Popple) Do ya give up? Pirates: (Smirking evilly at them) Yep. (Then Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad came out of hiding, determined) Kanta, Darkwing, and Launchpad: We are...! Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple: History! (Kanta’s group turned to their friends) Kanta’s group: Now! (The heroes came out on cue and the fight began. The pirates aimed a nearby cannon in the castle at Kanta’s group) Ruber: It is your requiem mass, brats! (Kanta’s group, after Gosalyn met up with them, then began their face-off against Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple) Kanta: You wanting to lose the other hand and get more scarred if you keep this up? Darkwing: Or, better yet, get a time-out for the rest of the night? Launchpad: A little warning from us. Gosalyn: Last chance. Ruber and Negaduck: Not this time! (Then their duel begins as well. With the heroes, Ratigan, Drake, Jenner, and Vicious locked blades with Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi) Drake: Whoo-hoo, girlies. Ratigan: You want your nails broken, tootses? Jenner: Or get ugly scars, cuties? Vicious: Or, better yet, lose your eyes? (Offended, Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi angrily stomped on Drake, Ratigan, Jenner, and Vicious’ feet and they dueled with them) Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi: Who are you to call us girlies, tootses, and cuties?! (As the fight continued, the heroes noticed the wheel crank that opens the gates to the Black Castle and prepared to turn it in order to open it) Ash: Come on! Pikachu: (Agreeing in determination) Pika! Eddy: Open the gate! (But the pirates, except Ratigan, Drake, Jenner, and Vicious who are fighting Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi, intervened, attempting to kill them. But the heroes managed to dodge the attacks, but one of the sword swipes from Bebop and Rocksteady made Double D fall into a nearby mud puddle, muddying Double D's clothes and splashing mud on Jin's knit vest. Then the two boys got really mad as Double D recovered) Double D and Jin: You know how much THESE CLOTHES COSTS AT A STORE?! (Then they both punch Bebop and Rocksteady in the gut and then Ed snatched Brer Bear's club and whacks him, Bebop, and Rocksteady into the water. Then Jin and Double D accepted the club from Ed and whacks the serious pirates into the water. Then the heroes and even Yi, who stopped fighting for a brief moment, impressed by Double D and Jin's confidence and strength, turned with Double D and Jin to the bumbling crew members with livid determination, and the bumbling crew members dove into the water, screaming in a panic, not wanting to get beat up for now. With Elise's group, they and Yi are dueling with Drake, Ratigan, Jenner, and Vicious still when Elise's group swiped their swords' blades at Drake, Ratigan, Jenner, and Vicious respectively, cutting a slash on their right cheek and right shoulders respectively. Angered, Drake pulled his pistol out and he fired at the girls, but thankfully, Silver deflected the bullet with his psychokinetic shield, making the four pirates dodged it. Then just when Drake reloaded and Ratigan, Jenner, and Vicious attacked, Elise's group, with Silver's help, whacked the four pirates away and into the water instead. Then they smiled smugly in victory before joining the others. With Double D and Jin, they composed themselves a bit, threw the club aside, and then Yi walked up to Jin and she kissed him on the lips, calmly impressing the group. Then after the kiss is done, Jin blushed and then snapped out of it in determination) Double D: (To the group) Shall we? Jin: Let's get out of here. Group: Yeah. (Then with that, they all turned the wheel, opening the gate. With Kanta's group, they continued dueling with Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple while Shredder climbed out of the water to the cannon. Noticing, the two sides resumed their fight in determination, with Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple preparing to lure Kanta's group into a trap with Shredder at the cannon) Ruber: If we were you five, we'd give up! (They lock blades) Kanta: (Scoffs) If you were us.... Launchpad: We'd be ugly. (Then they fight some more until just when Kanta and Darkwing attempted to fly off with Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Kirby, who darted off easily, Ruber and Negaduck grabbed Kanta and Darkwing tightly by their ankles and then held them down next to them) Ruber and Negaduck: (To Shredder) Ready? Shredder: Yes. (Then after Ruber and Negaduck threw Kanta and Darkwing at Shredder and the cannon, Shredder fired and the cannonball opened into a net which caught Kanta and Darkwing, making them fall into the water, much to the heroes' concern. Then in determination, Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Kirby dove into the water to save Kanta and Darkwing, Gosalyn and Launchpad's swords readied. Then the heroes charged at the rowboats the pirates attempted to climb on to get away) Therru: Get the boats! Arren: Hurry! (Thankfully, the heroes made it to the boats and beat the pirates away from them with their weapons, causing them to be knocked back at the rocks, stunning them. Underwater, Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Kirby managed to help Kanta and Darkwing free from the net by cutting it up with their swords. Once freed, Kanta and Darkwing broke the surface with Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Kirby and while Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Kirby climbed on board one of the boats the heroes are in, Kanta and Darkwing were about to swim to the boats when Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple blocked the way on a nearby rock. Then after Ruber and Negaduck yanked Kanta and Darkwing up on the rock, the two ends up having no choice, but to fight the three villains again. Concerned for Kanta and Darkwing, the heroes quickly tried to turn their stolen boats around) Gosalyn: (To the group) Turn the boats around! Kirby: (Agreeing in concern) Poyo! Elise: Hurry! Gene: Turn it around! Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Got it! Launchpad: Hang on, Kanta and DW! (But then the pirates held the rowboats back after recovering, despite still being in the water. Then Ruber and Negaduck threw Kanta and Darkwing onto their backs on the rock with their hands, pinning them down tightly. Then Ruber prepared to stab Kanta, but Kanta, with Darkwing's help, grabs Ruber by his hooked arm, trying to stop him. Negaduck and Popple yanks Darkwing's head back by the back of his head and hands away, making him let Ruber go, leaving poor Kanta alone to hold Ruber's hook back. Then with Negaduck's help while Popple pins Darkwing down on his back by his hands, Ruber struggled to claw his hook on Kanta, but Kanta managed to continue fighting back) Ruber: And now, Kanta Ogaki and Darkwing Duck.... Negaduck: You two will be the first to die.... Kanta and Darkwing: (Struggling) To die will be an awfully big adventure! (The heroes got concerned, helpless to help Kanta and Darkwing) Popple: (Rolls his eyes in annoyance) Whatever. (Then suddenly, a familiar ticking was heard, getting everyone's attention, and concerning Ruber and Popple) Ruber and Popple: (Concerned) Oh, boy. (Then they saw No-Face just at the entrance, looking excited to eat Ruber and Negaduck. And the mermaids are outside the Black Castle, giving winks and thumb's ups to the heroes, who got happy. Then No-Face started to approach Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple, making Ruber and Popple panic that they accidentally released Kanta and Darkwing) Ruber: Help us! (But Popple and the pirates, with the serious crew members looking a little concerned, retreated in a panic into the water and swam to a nearby empty rowboat and climbed aboard quickly while No-Face dove underwater after Ruber and Negaduck) Bebop: (During the retreat) Mama! (Desperate on finishing off Kanta and Darkwing quickly before No-Face could get them, Ruber and Negaduck turned to try and kill Kanta and Darkwing again, but to their shock, they found that Kanta and Darkwing are gone already. Then they turned to the heroes' direction and saw Kanta and Darkwing with the heroes, rowing out of the Black Castle with the mermaids' help, cheering in victory while Kanta' group playfully saluted to Ruber and Negaduck with smug and casual smiles of victory. For it turned out with No-Face distracting the pirates, Kanta and Darkwing manage to secretly zip away from Ruber and Negaduck to the heroes) Ruber and Negaduck: (Concerned and angry to Kanta's group respectively) You.... (Then while the heroes got away in the stolen rowboats along with the mermaids, No-Face popped out of the water, jaws ready and looking eager. Then No-Face caught Ruber and Negaduck in his mouth and dove under. But they emerged with Ruber and Negaduck escaping the literal jaws of death and the two started running, and Negaduck's clothes are all torn up and his hat already having been eaten by No-Face. Chased by the spirit in a panic for Ruber's case, Ruber and Negaduck ran to higher ground up to one of the dragon statue's clawed hands, but No-Face continued to give chase by climbing. Then having no choice, Ruber and Negaduck dove into the water and began to rapidly swim away to the direction of the island shores, passing by the pirates, who are quickly rowing back towards the island shores as well. Even No-Face zipped by the boat, chasing Ruber and Negaduck still) Ruber: (While being chased) GUYS!!!! Negaduck: (While being chased, angrily) DON'T JUST SIT THERE, HELP!! (While rowing to their captain and admiral's rescue with the pirates, Megavolt turned to us readers with a flat look) Megavolt: It's all a bit tragic, isn't it? (Then the pirates managed to catch up to Ruber and Negaduck and help them take shelter in the forest, losing No-Face in the process. At another part of the shore, the heroes are thanking the mermaids and bidding them goodbye) Heroes: Thank you for helping us. Mermaid: No problem. Bloom: (To Satsuki and Morgana) And we hope you both have a good relationship with Kanta and DW. Kanta, Satsuki, Darkwing, and Morgana: (Nods while blushing a bit) Thank you. (Then the mermaids give Elise a gold pink colored pipe-shaped instrument called a Snarfblatt, Satsuki a gold fork-shaped comb called a Dinglehopper, Morgana a red pearl pendant-like necklace charm with a chain, and Yi a gold violin tuner, interesting them as they accepted them) Elise's group: (Interested tones) What are these? Musa: My old instrument called a Snarfblatt. Stella: It's for you, Elise, in case you're bored and want to play music, and not to worry, it's clean. Bloom: My old comb called a Dinglehopper. Flora: It's for you, Satsuki, if you want to brush your hair with it, and not to worry, it's also clean. Aisha: My old red pearl pendant necklace charm. Roxy: It's for you, Morgana, if you want to wear it as a lucky charm necklace. Musa: And my old violin tuner for you, Yi. Hope you like it. Tecna: It'll help tune up your violin, since Elise told us you love to play your violin. Shyla: We hope you like them. (Impressed by their new gifts from the mermaids along with the heroes, Elise's group accepted them happily) Elise's group: Thank you. (Then after Elise, Satsuki, and Yi placed their Snarfblatt, Dinglehopper, and violin tuner into their zipper pockets of their respective skirt, dress skirt, and pants, and Morgana puts the pearl necklace on, the heroes then proceeded to wave goodbye to the mermaids, who waved goodbye back and swam away) Darkwing: Shall we get Therru and Arren home now? Kanta: Before sunset according to Gosalyn? Heroes: (Nods) Yes. (Then with that, they proceeded to walk into the forest to return Therru and Arren home to the Dragon Clan Village) Coming up: En route to the Dragon Clan Village, despite Shadow accidentally getting injured, resulting Jin to sacrifice his knit vest to bandage him, the heroes pranks the pirates, who are also in the forest looking for them to kill them, through Morgana and Elise's seduction, and then after escaping captivity in a cage by tricking the pirates with reverse psychology, the heroes manage to escape thanks to No-Face again, and then later at the ship, Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple learn about Rika's banishment from their mates and decide on a new plot involving both taking advantage of Rika's jealousy and trying to figure out what Kanta's group's weakness is. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies